It is common for many individuals to leave wet and dirty outer footwear, such as shoes, boots, galoshes, and the like, as well wet umbrellas near the entryway of a house. However, wet and dirty shoes and wet umbrellas create a mess on the floor, which can cause damage to the floor, such as wood floors. Additionally, others can walk through the dirty floor spots and wet floors, and track the dirt and wetness throughout the house. In addition, wet floors can be a hazard to others needing to walk throughout the space.
Over the years some devices have been proposed to help organize shoes and umbrellas separately. However, these devices are often bulky and are not versatile. Thus, there is a need in the prior art for a device that organizes shoes and umbrellas while reducing the clutter and mess of wet umbrellas and wet and dirty outdoor footwear.
Some devices known in the art that claim umbrella and footwear stands. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,098 to Side, shows a large article rack having a closed box appearance for holding footwear such as boots upside down, and larger box section for holding umbrella that would be impractical based on both size and undesirable appearance factors to be used.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D80,453 to Pieri shows a stand, which resembles a towel rack with parallel rods over narrow depth shelves were shoes must be supported sideways, In addition to being impractical and unsightly, any water or dirt to drop from the footwear supports rods easily falls onto the hat and shoe on the shelves underneath. Additionally, the shelves would not stop puddling water from running over the shelf sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,136 to D'Antonio shows an umbrella holder with electrical blower on a floor mat for footwear. This device requires installation next to a wall plug that may not be practical in the entryway of many homes, unless an extension cord is provided. Additionally, placing electrical power next to wet umbrellas is a potential hazard.
These prior art devices, however, fail to provide a two-tiered shoe rack with a plurality of apertures for holding umbrellas therein.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.